


Life Diagram

by moni26



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is oblivious, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moni26/pseuds/moni26
Summary: There was something Alec liked to do every morning, a habit he had picked up years ago and followed religiously at the beginning of every new day- to open the little black notebook lying diligently on his nightstand and find the page with the current date. There, Alec had previously written all his duties for the day, using а neat and precise handwriting. He actually remembered almost all that was written there, but every morning he liked to look over it one more time. Just in case.Alec's eyes went through everything he had listed.1. Morning workout regimen and a shower.2. Drop by the university again to check if there is any further documentation to take care of.3. Clean the garage with Jace.4. Get married.5. Water the plants and instruct the maid to take care of the garden while you're on honeymoon.6. Help Lydia with the last touches to arrange the honeymoon.7. ?
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/John Monteverde, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	1. Do you take each other?

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my mind for weeks, so I tried writing it.
> 
> Warning: Alec is very oblivious about his sexuality here. It goes deeper than that too. He doesn't have a real sense of self.

It was a sunny Wednesday mourning and Alec rouse from his sleep to meet the serene and promising sky, no cloud on sight to disturb and interfere with the deep blue infinity awaiting him through his bedroom window.

A light smile danced over his face when he remembered his college days were mostly over and life was good. He had passed his exams with flying colours, his grades more than satisfactory, and a copy of his degree in Business Administration was soon to be framed by his parents and put to decorate the walls of their mansion. Alec's parents have always been especially proud of all of his achievements, and this would undoubtedly be one of the areas where their delight was more evident than ever, Alec once again proving what he was capable of and giving them the opportunity to share his success with their friends and the public- something they will surely do over the frequent tea parties they often organized in their house.

He knew Robert and Maryse would likely make him the subject of discussion on more than one of those parties, happy to show the high society that Alec might have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he was no child anymore and could stand on his own, not needing to rely on Maryse and Robert's money to secure his life. Soon, everyone would see that. Alec would pave his future carefully, reaching the success in all ways that matter, proving any carelessly spread rumors which painted him to be his parents golden boy and nothing more to be wrong and uncalled for. He would expose the falsity of all those gossips and would do so gladly.

Of course, it wasn't like his parents didn't have a contribution too. When Alec goes far in life, relying on his own skills, those would be skills he gained because of his parents proper and constant guidance, making him the man he was today. They had raised him right and credit should go where credit is due. Alec's success will be his own, but his family will have a role in preparing him for it, giving him the right counsel, inspiring him to be the successful man he was going to become, someone who stands firmly on their feet, and who would build a carrer and slowly but surely create a good reputation which won't be inferior to the one of his parents.

Alec had it all mapped out and planned. He wanted to set an example to for all the young and unbridled men out there who didn't take life seriously, who made the mistake to dismiss their parents knowledgeable and experienced advises. In their desire not to follow the steps of their family, these men ended up breezing through their life aimlessly and not having any achievements, most of them regretting their choices later but having lost all their youngfull years in a shallow existence, without a real goal.

Parents of such men would look over their sons, comparing them to Alec and saying: _'I wish my kid was more like the Lightwood boy. He has so much class.'_

Then they would think over it more and add: _'It must be due to Robert and Maryse's influence. They've done a great job. I should take an example from them.'_

Alec could picture it and the content smile kept playing on his lips. He removed the covers still over him, his feet swinging from the bed while he got up, and with the recharged energy of a good night sleep he started his duties.

After he got a hold of his laptop to take another sufficient look on his college grades online, knowing his mother would probably want to have some of them in a frame in their living room and celebrated appropriately as well, he slipped into his workout clothes and quickly brushed his teeth.

Then he wisely ended his laptop-related-activities, turning off the device before he gets any other ideas. Because spending too much time on his laptop, computer, or smartphone, was bad for him. Alec knew that much. It could lead to multiple problems such as stressing his eyes from looking too closely at a screen for too long, losing a proper track of time, or developing an online internet addiction which was dangerous and unproductive.

Instead, there was something else Alec liked to do every morning, a habit he had picked up years ago and followed religiously at the beginning of every new day- to open the little black notebook lying diligently on his nightstand and find the page with the current date. There, Alec had previously written all his duties for the day, using а neat and precise handwriting. He actually remembered almost all that was written there, but every morning he liked to look over it one more time. Just in case.

Alec's eyes went through everything he had listed.

  1. Morning workout regimen and a shower.

  2. Drop by the university again to check if there is any further documentation to take care of.

  3. Clean the garage with Jace.

  4. Get married.

  5. Water the plants and instruct the maid to take care of the garden while you're on honeymoon.

  6. Help Lydia with the last touches to arrange the honeymoon.

  7. ?




Alec's eyes bore into the question mark at the end of the list. He didn't like the unknown but was unsure what to put there. This usually occurred when he would have a spare time inbetween tasks and hadn't decided how to spend it. But the reason for the question mark today was a different one. It would be his first night as a married man. This was where things started to get vague. Alec faced a dilemma.

On one hand, he could make additional plans with Jace to celebrate the wedding further, just with him, after the guests start heading to leave. Alec knew he owed his best friend because of the lack of a bachelor party Jace had been beyond upset about. But on another hand, it would be the first night Alec and Lydia will spend in their very own apartment, where they would move to live as a family. They had rented the place with their own money, earned by working on temporary jobs and saving while studying for their degree. It wasn't much. It was actually nothing compared to the mansion of his parents, but it would give them a push and Alec was sure they would find a better place when they have the opportunity.

Because of the new apartment they would be moving in, Alec was hesitant whether or not to make more plans with Jace for the night. He supposed Lydia might need him for something, and then he would have to postpone with Jace again, making his best friend even more disappointed than the misery of the no bachelor party had brought him. 

And if Alec writes down something in his notebook he later can't fulfill, he would have only himself to blame. He realised he better leave the space blank as it was, just to be on the safe side. While he didn't like uncertainty, it was better than failure.

After these final arrangements, Alec was finally ready to begin his day. And conquer the world.

Alec assessed his appearance in the mirror, being dressed in his black wedding tuxedo with satin-faced lapels, a silk napkin tucked in his pocket, clean white shirt, and a navy-blue tie. He ran his fingers through the light fabric, then checked if his hair was in order.

When he was satisfied with the he result, his heart was as steady as ever, approaching what will follow the same as he approached every new task brought his way, every new calling set for him. He had shown, time and time again, that he was a good son. Time has come to show if he would be a good husband. It was up to Alec not to waste his potential.

Merely аn hour later he was standing confidently at the altar, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. He inspected the many invited guests, realising he didn't personally know a great deal of them, but they were all sending warm smiles his way, sharing his happiness, and how could Alec wish for anything different...

The ones he did know were occupying the first few rows. There was his sister, Jace, Magnus, Maia, most of his other friends and former fellow students, meeting his eyes and following with an encouraging nods or gestures to express their congratulations.

Alec welcomed their support with gratitude, already adding to his happiness.

Then he noticed how Jace was wiggling his eyebrows at him, as if to provoke him, the same way as when he had humorously questioned Alec's decision to get married a few days ago: _'Lydia is the first and only girlfriend you've ever had,'_ Jace had pointed out, _'You haven't been exploring your options or been around the block at all. And now you're ready to tie yourself to one woman and one woman only till the rest of your days? Are you sure you want this?'_

Jace had worn a doubtful expression that day, mostly joking but also pressing the issue while doing so, questioning if Alec was making a mistake.

Alec appreciated that, but there was really no need for it. He was certain about making this step. He had no second thoughts, no doubts, no questions, his palms weren't even sweaty right now, his posture unwavering. He knew he would marry Lydia.

In fact, he had known he would marry her for a long time. For years. When his parents first mentioned her to him, saying she was a nice girl from a good family, he had been interested. When he first met her, she had been so nice. And when they started going out and dating, Alec being 18 at the time and Lydia one year younger, everything had gone so smoothly and exactly as planned. Lydia's family adored Alec and Alec's family adored Lydia. With her, Alec's future had fallen into place. With her Alec was finally able to see the full picture of it, watching it in its entirety, seeing all of it without the blurry and unclear parts he had been subjected to watch through before.

From that moment on, Alec knew that one day he would marry Lydia. It had only been a matter of when. When would be the perfect time to propose? And Alec had found that answer as well- last year, after some preparation and careful planning to make sure everything would be just right, he had gotten down on one knee and asked her to be his wife. And she, with emotional tears running down her cheeks, had accepted with happiness.

The only reason they waited till now to make it official was because Alec decided to finish his education first, so he could start on a clean slate. That way he would have a better opportunity to take care of Lydia and be a good husband, giving her everything she financially needed. Not that she wanted to be dependant on him, she had actually made her intentions to build a career too very clear. But Alec wanted to be prepared for anything, not letting any vital parts of their upcoming life together to waver and sink into indecision and ambiguity.

And he expected their life together with nothing less than sheer enthusiasm. He knew how whole it would look like.

They would start earning a living on their own and without any help from their parents, supporting each other through good and bad, never let each other down and never hurt each other. They would build their own independent careers through which they will rise beyond everyone's expectations, Alec starting a business of his own and Lydia turning into a successful lawyer.  Тogether, they would find a cozy home to live happily in, with a large garden full of flowers.

After that, when they have an opportunity, they would adopt a dog that would wait for them at the door, wagging its tail when they get home from work, bringing them the newspaper every morning.

Finally, when they are truly financially secure and could afford it, they would expand their little family even more, adding two children who would inherit them and take care of them as they get older, with wrinkles from smiling and gray hairs they won't be embarrassed about. Alec and Lydia had already discussed this, like most of their general plans for the future. They would adopt from an orphanage they would research together. One boy and one girl, giving them all of their love and providing them with a good future.

This would be how Alec's new life would be like, and he anticipated everything.

And Jace's worries were all unfounded and groundless because besides Lydia, there had never been another woman in Alec's mind. There had never been another woman he would prefer to fill the role of his wife. He had chosen Lydia for that and honestly, the idea of another woman, or more correctly the inability to find another once he had a ring on his finger, had never bothered him. Lydia was his friend, his support, and a constant presence in his life ever since he met her. What more could he want?

So when Alec threw another glance at the guests, he narrowed his eyes at Jace, silently warning him to behave. Alec didn't want any side remarks on his wedding day, however good-natured they might be. Jace raised a palm as to say 'chill dude' and Alec was satisfied with that. 

Soon everyone turned quiet in attention and anticipation as it was time for Lydia to make her way to the altar. She came into view, accompanied by her father and by the sounds of a violin playing in the background. Alec had never seen her in her wedding dress before this moment, loyal to custom to never do that if he wanted to avoid any possible bad luck coming his way. She wore a silk strapless dress adorned with golden lines which were intertwining in rich complex patterns, the dress long and falling freely as she moved, softly brushing the ground after her every step, Lydia's hair braided in an intricate way with a couple of tiny shimmering gemstones entwined in it.

She looked nice, Alec thought.

His eyes randomly landed on Magnus then. Alec noticed that Magnus was the only one whose attention wasn't on Lydia. Or on anyone really. Instead, his concentration seemed to be dedicated to the door at the end of the hall where Lydia had appeared from. Almost like he expected... something else to happen.

The more Alec looked at him, the more he could see that Magnus was more focused on that, than on the actual ceremony. The only conclusion he could draw from this, was that maybe Magnus was bored and was planning on leaving after the ceremony was over. Which was all sorts of rude, but Alec told himself not to hold it against him. He knew that his wedding, although it had the potential to be very lavish, must look too classic for Magnus's untraditional tastes, especially in comparrison to all the loud, pompous, and excessive parties Magnus was probably used to. Parties which Alec would never visit because he knew better, he knew it was ostentatious venues like that which caused the decadence of today's society.

But if Magnus preffered to immerse himself in another one of those after Alec and Lydia say their vows, if this was the reason he was peering at the exit and not finding enough interest in the wedding, that was his business. It was fine. Izzy had been the one to invite Magnus anyway and he was more a friend to Izzy than to Alec. Which reminded Alec to be more attentive about what kind of people his sister is hanging out with.

Mostly Alec just hoped that Magnus would leave a nice wedding gift before his get-away. And the man did seem like he put an effort into his appearance, even if he planned to walk away prematurely. _Put an effort_ , Alec considered back, having to admit that was too mildly said. Magnus looked stunning, but this was nothing new. Alec didn't know how he managed it every time, but he always looked stunning- with the way his clothes hugged his body, his make up complimented his eyes so you can't look away, and his lips...

Alec was pulled out of his observations when Lydia was suddenly before him, her father giving her away responsibly and with care, taking her right hand and placing it in Alec's left hand, stepping away and retiring to sit with the guests when the minister started his speech:

''Jesus Christ reminds us that at the beginning, the Creator made us male and female and said- For this cause a man shall leave his father and mother, and shall cleave to his wife; and the two shall become one flesh. God loved us and created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together, we can become what we could never be separately. Marriage is of God...''

Through their joined hands, Alec felt Lydia starting to slightly shake, and it was then when he realised that she looked a little off. It wasn't anything too obvious, but Alec noticed how she didn't wore a matching joyful smile as almost everyone else, she hadn't looked at Alec after standing beside him, and she seemed way too thoughtful in a way Alec didn't expect to see on their wedding day.

True to his determination to be a good husband, Alec knew it was his duty to make sure everything was alright.

"Psst," he whispered as not to disturb the minister's ongoing monologue, getting Lydia out of her trance and she looked up at him. "Everything okay?" he mouthed the question.

"I can't breathe," she whispered back, Alec barely catching the words.

She turned her head towards her parents sitting among the other guests for a moment. They met her eyes with huge smiles, portraying their gleeful expectation and excitement, the same vibe that was settled in the air all around them.

 _Oh, that's right,_ Alec concluded inwardly, finding a reasonable explanation for Lydia's behaviour. She must be too excited, he figured. It made sense, because he was aware that girls had a tendency to get this way when they are face to face with what they've wanted for a long time, the excitement reaching higher and higher levels.

"I know. It's okay," he questly assured her and she just nodded his way.

And Alec understood. He had heard that girls took their wedding day very seriously, which led to many different emotions.

He himself was more calm about it, but that was because he had spent a lot of time planning it.

When the minister finished the speech, the most important part began and Alec was asked the most sacred of all questions:

"Do you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, take Lydia Branwell for your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?"

"I do," Alec said with conviction, his voice unwavering.

"Do you, Lydia Branwell, take Alexander Gideon Lightwood, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?"

Lydia took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling with great concentration, eyes going around the hall to find her parents again, then at the minister and back, an unknown emotion dominating her features.

Alec didn't want to rush her. This was her day after all.

But when a few long moments passed and she hadn't answered, the minister had to repeat the question to her one more time, his voice gentle:

"Do you, Lydia Branwell, take Alexander Gideon Lightwood, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?"

The seconds were going by, one after the other, when Lydia ultimately braced herself, lifting her chin and about to seal their union with her own 'I do', when suddenly the big gates of the hall gaped open, a man barging in with heavy footsteps.

Like an impulse, Lydia's head turned to whoever had interrupted the ceremony, whatever she was going to say left forgotten when she stared at the uninvited intruder.

"John?" she exclaimed in disbelief, the colour draining from her face, her hands no longer in Alec's and Alec couldn't remember when she had removed them.

 _John as in John Monteverde,_ Alec questioned in his mind. The bastard Lydia's parents once complained about, who had been constantly bothering their daughter with a number of unwanted visits. Was this him?

How dare he come here to create inconvenience and worry? How dare he disturb Alec's future wife with his very presence, and threaten to ruin such an important day for everyone?

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked loudly, looking caught in the whirlpool of complete surprise.

Jogh's eyes lingered on her, looking exhausted and out of breath, panting as if he had been running to get there with all his might. "Please, don't marry him," he pleaded in between unsteady breaths, "Please don't!''

"And why do you care?" she snapped at him defensively, anger replacing her surprise and bringing some colour back to her pale face.

"I care because I love you!'' John profoundly replied, meeting her gaze dead on. ''Do you hear me? I'm in love with you."

Alec could hear Lydia's mother releasing an indignant and shocked cry of horror, some cloud of bafflement swallowing him at the same time.

For some unknown reason he found himself looking at Magnus's direction again. Magnus was no longer eyeing the exit, his attention following the spectacle this time, looking like he didn't expect to be watching anything else, his lips slightly stretched into a lopsided grin.


	2. Lost future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec deals with the fallout of what happened on his wedding day and makes a discovery.

Hours after his big humiliation Alec was going through the pages of his notebook, realising he had managed not to conclude not only one, but two main tasks for the day, both now highlighted and marked as failed with a dark and angry red pen.

4\. Get married - not fulfilled.

6\. Help Lydia with the last touches to arrange the honeymoon - not fulfilled.

Those were two out of the six clearly defined tasks, and that's where the disappointment factor came into play and hit him hard.

If it was different, if all the tasks Alec had to do were twelve or even ten, Alec failing at two wasn't going to be that pitiful. But looking at his list in its entirety, Alec had to admit that he had such a small number of duties, yet he still managed to fail at two.

Failing at two meant failing at one-third of the whole, and it was too much. One-third shouldn't be acceptable. Alec was usually better than this. 

He didn't know what to do with that. He had tried to avoid it and find a solution, but once Lydia had made up her mind to leave him, Alec hadn't been able to dissuade her.

( **a few hours earlier** )

_Alec was pacing from one corner to the next, covering the narrow space and walking around the corridor in circles._

_Lydia and him had tried to find a quiet place to talk, some side room which was far away from the big hall the wedding ceremony had been held at, but they had only found this small corridor._

_There was actually another room located a few feet away, but it was sadly locked, so the narrow space they inhabited at the moment was the best they could work with, seeing as they wanted to speak in private._

_Not that it mattered that much. Some of the guests had already found the good sense to politely leave, bit by bit. Actually, most were probably on their way._

_Izzy had wanted to stick around but likely read from Alec's expression that he wouldn't appreciate it, Jace was somewhere outside with Maryse and Robert, and Magnus- Alec had lost lost track of him at one point after everything went down. He was probably also gone._

_All of this didn't stop Alec from worrying though. Worrying that there would be guests lurking and hanging around, wanting a chance to find out more about the upcoming juicy scandal, which will no doubt be come the next sensational news to be spread around before the nightfall sets. Which meant by tomorrow everyone would know. They'll know the story of how Alec was left at the altar by his long term girlfriend and fiancée._

_At first, Lydia had seemed as bothered by John Monteverde as Alec would assume she should be. But things had changed after John's ridiculous declaration of love, which sent Alec into a pit of deep confusion. Alec had found the whole thing so offensive, he hadn't been able to grasp why it had a different effect on Lydia. Why instead of making her even more angry, as she and Alec had the right to be, it had actually made her... go to John and interact with him even further._

_Because Alec wasn't the first person Lydia had wanted to talk in private with. No, he had been the second. Second to John Monteverde. And wasn't that a confusing turn of events._

__How was it possible? **Who** even was John Monteverde?_ _

_Judging by what Alec had heard from Lydia's parents- he wasn't anyone important. His lack of funds and family name rivaled only with his lack of suitable manners. Did he at least had a degree? Probably not which stood to question- what in the name of the Lord was Lydia thinking?_

_She had called off the wedding, put an end to Alec's whole established future, for a man like John and Alec... couldn't truly understand it. How did a distasteful love declaration provoke such a response from her? How did it turn the tide?_

_Alec slowed down his pacing, then ceased it altogether and turned to Lydia._

_ ''You said you'll explain,'' he reminded her, ''Go on, explain.'' _

_ ''I never wanted to hurt you,'' Lydia started with a careful voice and a look that was probably meant to be sincere, but Alec wasn't falling for it.  _

_ Her make-up wasn't looking as fresh and perfect as earlier, almost revealing the tired outlook she actually wore underneath it, as if she hadn't slept much recently. But regardless of that, she didn't seem as regretful as expected. Alec was disappointed because he hoped to see her repentant. Especially after her parents had been the first to leave when the commotion following the ruined wedding broke out, Lydia's mother walking out wailing and in tears, Lydia's dad in his own state of distress and embarrassment, supporting his wife with one arm around her and claiming he no longer had a daughter. _

_ Lydia had brought shame upon her family and the odd thing was- she didn't seem to be that sorry.  _

_ ''What were you thinking?'' Alec asked, hoping to show her that what she was doing... was madness. ''We had a plan. What happened?'' _

_"I didn't plan for this,'' she replied, her expression like she was trying to be attentive about this, but still- no real repentance in her eyes. ''I can't control my feelings. I've tried, but it doesn't work that way.''_

_Alec shook his head, having no idea what to say to that._

_Then Lydia took another breath and continued. ''When I met John, I was already engaged to you and I kept my distance. When he kissed me, I turned him down. I told myself I should be indifferent. We were keeping our distance, I swear, and I didn't cheat on you. I told him I was spoken for and we thought we could just be friends. That's all I wanted, but... when I was around him, I was carefree in a way I couldn't be with you. He doesn't care about etiquette, or labels, or... proper rules for every single thing. I can be just me with him.'' A ghost of a sad smile passed through Lydia's face before she raised her chin. ''You know Alec, I worked so hard to impress you.'' _

_''You think I didn't?'' Alec followed, irritated at having to spell it out like that. If they were going to be clear about something, Alec had put just as much work into their relationship as her, and couldn't let that be overlooked. ''We worked together. We were a team,'' he said in a frustrated voice of recollection, recollection of what they most certainly lost right about the moment Lydia threw it away._

_''Did you love me?'' she suddenly asked, catching Alec off guard._

_''What?''_

_''You heard me. Do you think you loved me?'' Lydia repeated insitently._

_Alec pressed his lips together. She couldn't ask him that when it was her who was leaving him. Because of someone else. She couldn't turn the tables on him now. Alec wouldn't let her off the hook so easily. ''You know what you mean to me,'' he replied instead._

_''Yes, I do,'' she said resignedly. ''That's why I worked so hard. I was hoping to change things, but I never could. And if I have to be honest- I didn't love you either. Not really, not the way I thought I would.''_

_''Oh so I mean nothing to you? Good to know, thanks. Should have just started with that.''_

_''That's not what I said,'' Lydia strongly disagreed, ''I care about you a lot, you know that. But Alec, I don't think we would have worked the way we thought. We were nothing more than kids when we first got together. We didn't know any better.''_

_Alec set his jaw, an uncomfortable feeling at the back of his throat, ''We are not kids anymore.''_

_''That's my point. We're not. We have to know when to walk away. I've thought about it before. I should have broken the engagement sooner, but I was scared,'' Lydia admitted, her tone changing, ''I was scared what would happen if I stand against my family. And I was scared to be wrong and regret it. So I drove John away, made him think his feelings were one-sided because I was scared the whole time, and I feared he only wanted to be with me because I'm wealthy.''_

_She sighed, her lips pressed in a thin line, ''I pushed him away and he thought I was playing with him. It turned into a misunderstanding. I was angry at him and he was angry at me. But I realise now that I was just angry at myself. Angry that I didn't have the confidence to risk it. However, when I saw him today I thought- if he has the courage to come here, then I must have the courage to... to let you go.''_

_Alec assessed the words, trying to assimilate them. He didn't want to be let go. That wasn't the deal. ''How could you choose him over me?''_

_''I'm not choosing him,'' Lydia stated, giving Alec a pointed look, ''I'm chosing myself.''_

_ _

Alec tapped with his pen against the notebook, frustratingly remembering what happened after that.

Turned out Jace had stayed to drive Alec home, and right after Alec had stepped foot in the family mansion, he could hear the huge fight his parents were having.

Maryse was screaming she had never been more embarrassed in her life, and Robert was claiming it was worse for him, because no one would have the guts to actually mock Maryse in her face.

Alec had made sure to stay out of their way while he climbed the stairs to his room. Today had been a tough day for his parents. The last thing Alec wanted was to make it worse. 

It was complicated, because what Lydia had done would tarnish not only her name and reputation, not only the Branwells, but the Lightwoods name would go through the mud as well. Actions had consequences, which Lydia should have considered. But it was already done.

The sounds of his parents hassle were floating through the rooms of the mansion, getting to Alec and clanging through his head.

It sounded like Robert wanted Alec to leave town for a few weeks, at least until the rumors of his failed marriage had time to fade. Maryse strongly disagreed with that, insisting the high society would surely side with Alec, so he didn't need to hide his pain. Instead, he should step in and respond to this humiliation the only way he could- by making the necessary steps to file a complaint against Lydia, and sue her for the inflicted emotional damage. And Maryse insisted that Lydia definitely had inflicted it, when she ran off with another man on their wedding day.

She was adamant, pointing out that by taking this to court, Alec would have the chance to seek the compensation he deserved, not putting the matter behind. She also wanted to pull some strings she had, so her son would have some chance to reclaim his fractured dignity.

Alec shuddered at the cold loud tone he could hear from his mother, like water irrigating every corner of the house. He wasn't sure which one of his parents would win the argument. Whether Maryse's words would prevail over his father's this time or not.

He waited for his parents to come in his room and inform him of the final decision, so he could write it down in his notebook for tomorrow and plan ahead.

He once again let his eyes wander through the tasks he hadn't fulfilled. He shook his head with sorrow, and there was another thought breaking over him- it wasn't just today's tasks he had failed. It was a lot worse than that. What happened today will drag a whole avalanche of unachieved plans along his way for weeks.

No wedding meant no honeymoon, so all plans for the honeymoon were ruined. It also meant no settling in the apartment he had rented with Lydia- all the plans which were structured around that were now demolished as well.

His life wasn't going to look the way Alec had awaited. All of that was gone- the family, their perfect home, the dog, the kids they were going to adopt. None of that will happen.

Alec felt robbed.

Could he find another wife just like Lydia? How long would that take? How long would it take for Alec to meet someone new, to build a friendship with her, get used to her, form all the attachments he had formed with Lydia for years, but in the premise that this new woman won't leave him like Lydia had?

How long to get engaged again, to plan a wedding again? Alec tried to do the math and was fairly certain he was faced with roughly two years of a period, during which he could achieve all these things without rushing into anything. Given the fact this he was currently not interested in any woman he could think of, it might take him even longer.

Two _plus_ years, he recycled the calculations again, biting his lip in a moment of hysterics.

That was long. But he had to wait it out before moving ahead in his life.

Once again he wished he had it done today, had completed and moved forward, but now he should wait two _plus_ years to get to the same point he was this morning. How was that fair?

And all the years which led up to today felt like they were wasted as well. Wasted, because the result Alec expected never followed. His time with Lydia was now questionable and confusing. What were they? Еx-fiancés? Was that even the right definition?

Alec waved a hand through his hair in despair. He couldn't see his future clearly anymore and he didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing, but that was forced upon him with no heads-up.

He really couldn't look at his notebook anymore, and quickly resolved to closing it and pushing it into a drawer. Out of his sight.

He should be pissed at Lydia.

She surely didn't even know John Monteverde as long as she knew Alec. Her feelings for the other man were most possibly a momentary infatuation, fleeting and unstable, with an expiration date coming sometime soon. It was likely build on attraction alone and that was it. Those kinds of feelings weren't structured to last.

Once they were gone, Lydia would probably regret leaving Alec at the altar and calling off the wedding.

But it would be too late. Even if Alec wasn't one to hold grudges against people he cared about, Maryse and Robert will never forgive this. They would never be on board with Alec giving Lydia a second chance. His parents will insist that Alec scratches Lydia from his life. After the scandal she had caused, nothing would be left of the fondness they expressed towards her before. Alec's parents didn't give second chances.

Sadness twisted in Alec's chest at that, because he had to admit- he didn't want Lydia out of his life. He would... really miss her.

Everyone was blaming her for how things went down and naturally- Alec blamed her as well. _But_ for the first time Alec abruptly asked himself if some of the blame was his.

He hadn't registered that things between them weren't going as well as he had believed. He hadn't paid enough attention. And apparently, he really must have missed something, because otherwise Lydia wouldn't have developed such feelings for somebody else.

But what could it be? _What was he missing?_

Did he mistreat her in some way? He couldn't recall if he did. He always tried to be a reliable and understanding partner. He wasn't the best at listening, but he thought he was working around that.

Did he disrespect her without meaning to? He couldn't remember any incident like that either. Since they started a relationship, he always gave her space and freedom and he was never pushy. He did not act like some of his peers who were all over their girlfriends and didn't treat them properly. By contrast, Alec had been a perfect gentleman. He had held her hand when the situation required it, being mindful when they were in public, and when he would kiss her on occasion, he had been very careful to show her respect, and politely escort her to her parents before leaving. He didn't even have to remind himself of that, because he always had an amazing self-control that never wavered in her presence.

He had been the perfect boyfriend, the perfect fiance, and what they've had was the classic foundation to build a strong and stable family upon, one which would benefit them both.

That was why Alec couldn't see what had gone wrong.

Something must have. Something must have pushed Lydia away and into some shallow and superficial romance with another man who wasn't right for her.

A distracting knock on the door took him out of his reflections. Alec's whole body tensed, ready to face whatever decision Maryse and Robert had made, but then... it was only Izzy. Alec let out an easy breath.

''You want some hot chocolate?'' she offered with two mugs already prepared on a tray she was carrying. ''It helps with heartache, I know from experience.''

Alec's lips curved into a half-smile, and his hand reached to take the mug she offered. ''Come in, but lower your voice. Mom and dad are still having a dispute and I need to hear what they decide.''

Izzy nodded, giving him the tray and then hopping beside him. ''How are you holding up?''

Alec gave a nonchalant response that mostly consisted of slumping his shoulders. But when he took a few sips from the hot chocolate, he felt some of his nerves composing. ''Everything was supposed to go smoothly. I was supposed to be celebrating my wedding and then moving into my new apartment. But instead I'm here... wifeless.''

_Stuck_ , Alec thought for a moment. His life was stuck, as if someone had pressed _pause_. The future that was supposed to follow, the one he prepared for, was lost irrevocably.

Izzy hummed, inspecting the huge meadow decorating and painted over her own mug, nails pattering against the porcelain. ''Call me crazy, but it might be for the best.''

Alec almost glared at her, "I don't see how being left at the altar is ever for the best. I don't see how it is anything other than completely dreadful."

''Well,'' Izzy trailed off, ''at least you know Lydia wasn't the one.''

''Then who is?'' Alec questioned, his tone pinched with impatience.

''Hold your horses big brother. Whoever it is, they might feel a little intimidated if you start chasing them down with a ring. Not mentioning that they might run the other way if they see how unattractive you look with a scowl.''

''Hey, don't be mean,'' Alec protested, throwing her a look. ''I'm still recovering from a scandal. I'm vulnerable.'' He took her note about the scowl though, and relaxed his face. He knew that frowning too often resulted in wrinkles in the long run, and he wouldn't want that. He straightened his back and continued, ''Besides, you should be careful, because when I do find my wife, I might not invite you to my next wedding.'' The threat was an empty one and they both knew it, but Alec had to add it for good measure.

Izzy huffed under her breath. ''Yeah, try that and you'll regret it. If it came to it, I could stalk your partner-to-be and get myself an invitation from them.''

''I would warn her against you and we'll marry in secret on an island somewhere,'' Alec countered, not able to hide the amused notes creeping in his voice. He knew that would never happen. The idea of a secret wedding just didn't match with the expectations of everyone. He hadn't even been sure who all of the guests today were, besides from the ones he knew.

Not that he was complaining. It had been... a big day for everyone. Which reminded him again of how it ended.

"I don't know what to do from now on," Alec admitted, summarising.

Izzy gave him a thoughtful look, replying while she weighed down the possibilities. "Mom's idea of a trial against Lydia and restoring the family honour is a little too far, so don't go with that. But maybe dad's idea of getting away from here isn't terrible. You can take it as a vacation. And you know, use the break to figure things out. You can take me and Jace with you while you're at it.''

"He'll bring me to parties all the time Iz," Alec pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?''

''Nothing, just, I can't. Mom and dad...''

''They would still be here when you get back,'' she concluded simply.

Alec shook his head. "It's easy for you to say," he remarked, knowing he was right. Izzy wasn't a firstborn. The path drawn ahead of her wasn't entirely the same.

And Izzy didn't usually set the bar high enough for it to hurt when she doesn't succeed in something. Her goals were always somewhat lacking a solid ground and underdeveloped.

Alec was different.

One day, after he has put enough work and effort and has the results he looked for, he might follow her advice and see what happens if he goes with the flow. But it had to be earned. Right? He couldn't do it on a whim, to satisfy some caprice or humor himself. That wasn't earned and would cause trouble down the road. 

And he liked planning. There shouldn't be anything wrong with wanting to envision things ahead. It was... reassuring.

Alec's short response elicited a sign from Izzy that seemed strangely comforting. ''You're right. It's not the same for me. But still, if you ever want to get away and clear your head, that would hardly be the worst thing imaginable.''

Alec managed another nonchalant reply and they both focused on finishing their hot chocolate.

When Izzy put her mug away, she pursed her lips and folded her hands in front of her. ''I have a confession to make. Something you should know.''

Alec turned to her with inquisitive eyes, judging from her voice that it was something she considered important.

She cleared her throat, "You know the guy Lydia ran away with."

"John Monteverde?" Alec provided helpfully. He had committed the name to memory.

"I think I've seen him before.''

''You have? Where?'' Alec jumped in his seat, his body frame towards Izzy as he tried to calculate whether she was going to tell him a juicy gossip about him. Maybe she had seen him in a strip club? A sex shop? Or maybe somewhere else inappropriate, preferably with another woman, so Alec could go to Lydia and explain her that this guy didn't deserve her and... probably didn't really love her, despite the cheesy declaration he had made at the wedding.

But what Izzy responded with truly caused Alec's jaw to almost drop. ''At his workplace. A few weeks ago when I visited Magnus. He is... Magnus's driver, he works for him.''

It took Alec some time to work out following words. ''Are you sure?'' he finally asked.

''Unfortunately I am. I never forget a face.''

Alec's mind went on overdrive as he recalled something from the wedding ceremony.

_Magnus was the only one whose attention wasn't on Lydia. Or on anyone really. Instead, his concentration seemed to be dedicated to the door at the end of the hall where Lydia had appeared from. Almost like he expected... something else to happen._

_The more Alec looked at him, the more he could see that Magnus was more focused on that, than on the actual ceremony. The only conclusion he could draw from this, was that maybe Magnus was bored and was planning on leaving after the ceremony was over._

What if Magnus hadn't been bored? What if that wasn't the reason he was eyeing the exit at all?

Did Magnus know John Monteverde will show up to ruin the wedding? And more importantly- had Magnus helped in any way for the wedding to be ruined? If him and John knew one another, it wasn't that big of a leap. What if Magnus had been conspiring with John Monteverde all along?

He even had had the audacity to grin after John's sudden appearance had shocked everybody. Alec had written this off as just another example of his lack of manners. Magnus had been too tastelessly amused by the unexpected scandal that he forgot to show any semblance of tact. But now Alec couldn't stop suspecting it had been more.

He suddenly had an idea, his body going into action.

''Would you cover for me with mom and dad?'' Alec asked Izzy, starting to look for his car keys. ''Tell them I went to sleep over at Jace's.''

Izzy narrowed her eyes, but then her face lightened with realisation. ''Oh My God, are you breaking the rules? Snaking away from our parents and asking me to lie?''

Heat rose to Alec's cheeks immediately. No... that... that wasn't what he was doing. He just didn't want to worry his parents. He was considerate enough not to cause them any more headaches after today. Not until he figures this out. And when he does, he would be more than candid about it, of course he would.

Just on the off chance that he was wrong though, it was better to spare Maryse and Robert any additional stress.

He opened his mouth to explain this to Izzy, but she simply waved her hand, ''Whatever it is, I approve. Just make sure to use the backdoor so you won't have a run-in with the maid, and have to give explanations to her.''

''Thanks,'' Alec muttered and paused as if to say more, but then he gave up after finding his keys.

When he was out the door, it occurred to him that Izzy didn't actually ask where he was really going. But he supposed that was, in fact, _for the best_. He followed her advise and navigated through the corridors of the mansion cautiously, avoiding areas where staff might be passing through.

When he slipped outside the cool air hit his skin, causing shivers to run down his body. He became painfully aware that he was only dressed in the thin white shirt he had worn under the tuxedo at the wedding ceremony. The light fabric was definitely not enough of a barrier to protect him from the harsh gusts of wind whirling around him, but he wasn't going to go back for a jacket.

Instead he got in his car and inserted the key in the ignition. His thoughts were still a little out of order and Alec tried to center them.

If Magnus indeed had some part in sabotaging his wedding day, what does he get from it? What does he get out of watching Alec be humiliated? Because Alec was certain he hadn't done anything to make the other man resentful towards him. In Magnus's presence, Alec had always been polite, choosing his words wisely, keeping his opinions to himself. He did have a certain viewpoint when it came to Magnus's lifestyle, but he had never expressed that in his face. Only behind his back. Sometimes. Only around his siblings.

So Alec couldn't think of a personal reason for Magnus sabotaging him. Or was it Alec's family that Magnus might have targeted? Did he want to ruin the reputation of his parents and tarnish their good name, using Alec's humiliation as only the means to the end?

Alec wasn't sure. But he would get to the bottom of it tonight. He would confront Magnus and demand him to explain himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment with your thoughts if you like.  
> Thank you :)


End file.
